marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Avengers / Uncanny X-Men: Exodus Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = - | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Steve McNiven | Writer1_1 = Matt Fraction | Penciler1_1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | Penciler1_2 = Terry Dodson | Inker1_1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | Inker1_2 = Rachel Dodson | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Colourist1_2 = Christina Strain | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Quotation = I'm not--''' heff-- '''just a Valkyrie-- I was made to stop gods. So, Ares-- stop. | Speaker = Dani Moonstar | StoryTitle1 = Utopia (Conclusion) | Synopsis1 = Seven days previously, Beast confronts Cyclops and Emma over the secrets they've been keeping from each other and everyone else. He states that when he gets back from his time travel trip with X-Club, "we're having it aaall out...", swearing that the secrets will kill them all. Once he's gone, Emma guess that McCoy is quitting. Cyclops speaks seriously, stating that he had to make hard choices to protect what's left of their species. In the present, as the Quinjet approaches Utopia, Cyclops instructs the X-Men to take out certain members of Osborn's Avengers and X-Men; Archangel swoops Bullseye away from the battlefield; Colossus engaged Venom; X-23 fights Daken; Wolverine attacks Weapon Omega; Namor does battle against the Sentry; Iceman outsmarts Mimic; and the restored Valkyrie Moonstar arrives to take on Ares. Meanwhile, Emma frees Professor X, apologizing for letting Osborn torture him. She asks for his help into getting into the "White Room" she created in the Sentry's mind. There, she pulls out Robert Reynolds, promising to hold down the Void while he escapes. However, as the Sentry flies into outer space, Emma is unable to hold the Void in her. It escapes, chasing the Sentry. Worse, there is a sliver of the Void in Emma, which she was forced to contain in her diamond form. Cyclops point out the cleverness of his strategy to Osborn, as Ares is humbled by Moonstar and the rest of his team is defeated by the X-Men, save for Karla Sofen/Ms. Marvel. Though Osborn wants to continue fighting, Karla points out they are outnumbered, with cameras pointing right at them. Cyclops reminds him of his demand for surrender. Karla tells Osborn that its not good to commit genocide for his public image, so he calls a retreat. Cyclops then goes live, denouncing how mutants are hated and feared and declares that mutantkind shall be free. Meanwhile, Osborn hosts his own press conference, declaring that his Avengers and X-Men have won. He also declares that Utopia is a prison for mutants and is content to let them stay there. Bullseye whispers to him that neither of them is buying the garbage he is selling; Osborn responds that he wild to believe and live it and states that he has a plan to "change the world". As the X-Men recover and build Utopia into a city, Dr. Nemesis, Emma and Elixir come to report on the city, refugee seeking amnesty and sanctuary and the wounded. Cyclops says that he just got up and will handle each problem at a time and dismisses them. Emma stays, congratulating him on creating a new home. However, she doesn't hesitate to remind him of Genosha; Cyclops states it won't happen again. They will beat Osborn with same way they did before: faith; and he's not alone. | Solicit = The climactic conclusion to the crossover event of 2009 is here! This is it, the final battle for the Dark Avengers and the X-Men that will change the status quo for the Marvel Universe. Emma Frost’s betrayal comes home to roost. Cyclops’ plan clicks into place, but is it too late? What can the X-Men do against the Sentry and Ares? | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** / * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Several unnamed journalists Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ***** **** ** Items: * * * * * * and * * * * Ares' Battleaxe * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=12752 }}